


Sometimes, Not All

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Love/Hate, Wordcount: 100, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: Truth was, she hated him sometimes.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 10
Collections: Slotumn Portfolio





	Sometimes, Not All

Truth was, she hated him sometimes.

For pretending to be all shrewd and conniving, but actually having high, altruistic ideals.

For always telling her to slow down and take care of herself, when he had no idea what she held at stake.

For daring to dream of a future she won't be in.

"Hey. Shouldn't you be going to sleep now?"

"...Leave me alone."

A brief sigh.

"If you say so."

For never prying into what was wrong.

He walked away, that stupid cape swishing around, and she wanted nothing more than to rip it off and hug it close.

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)   
>    
>  [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)   
>    
> 


End file.
